Kim's POV  The Meepits Invade
by Anya Lation
Summary: Kim is found once again on yet another mission, but when a new, more... er... disturbed villain comes into the picture, will Kim be able to face the wrath of the Meepity Meepitness of Meepeh, Queen of the Meepits? Kim Possible Neopets crossover.
1. Meepit Invasion

**This story is pretty much pointless. me and my friend were just talking, and we came up with this. To read this new villains Point Of View, check out Meepeh, my friends penname.**

The auburn-haired teen had barely even reached the end of the steps when she heard a loud noise coming from behind her. Her natural instinct was to turn around and guard her body with the algebra book she was holding.

There was a loud 'thump' as the rocket-shaped object jabbed itself into the text book. As she turned the book over to look at the front of it, the oddly realistic toy was still gorged into the front cover and pages of the book.The only thing that popped into Kim's mind at that moment almost instantly;

Jim and Tim.

Kim put a furious look on her face and yelled throughout the house; "JIM! TIM!" Hearing no reply, Kim walked down the stairs into the front room, where the TV was left blaring with no one watching it.

"Sighted earlier today by an anonymous Middleton citizen, these small pink creatures have been found rampaging throughout the city."

As soon as Kim heard this, she automatically thought; "please don't tell me Ron bought another Naked Mole rat..." Her thoughts stopped as soon as a photo of the creatures appeared on the screen. They were very much not naked mole rats. The creature was holding a small Ray-Gun at the camera, just small enough for it's size. In the background a Brunette haired Girl, about Kim's age, could be seen wearing a long black cloak, with all pink clothing underneath. Kim imidiately brought out her Kimmunicator and turned it on.

"Wade," she said. "Can you scan Middleton for small pink creatures?"

"Already started," Wade replied smugly. "I'm tracking them to see where their home base is."

"Stellar," Kim stated. "Set up a ride?"

"you think I'm stupid?" Wade said as a red Van could be heard outside the house.

"Come on, Kimmie! I'm in a hurry!"

"So you got my mom to do it?" Kim asked surprisingly. Wade could be seen shrugging on the screen of the Kimmunicator. Kim sighed and shut it off. She ran upstairs to get changed, then quickly loaded herself into the car. Mrs. Possible drove Kim to down-town Middleton, where the creatures could still be seen running a muck.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as soon as she spotted her friend, and ran to him. The creatures were still running around, firing their Ray-Guns at citizens.

"KIM!" Ron screamed. "They're everywhere! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Ron began flailing his arms and running around in circles. The two friends had to yell to drown out the loud "MEEP!"'s that could be heard.

"I can see that, Ron," Kim snapped, trying to avoid the pink-things as well. One of them jumped and sunk it's teeth into Ron's arm.

"OW! Get it off me!" Ron ran around faster.

"Ron, stop so I can pull it off you!" Kim yelled, standing at a ready position while watching Ron make a fool of himself.

"I can't!" Ron didn't seem to want to stop.

"UH!" Kim exclaimed as she jumped and tackled Ron, managing to pry the creature's bucked-teeth off of him. She picked it up with one hand and, before it could bite her, she threw it as hard as she could.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..." the thing squealed as it went hurdling through the air and stopped as soon as a large 'THUMP' sounded from far away. Kim imidiately heard a loud human growl from behind her, and before she knew it, a fist came rocketing at her. She managed to duck before the punch hit her, then turned around only to find the girl that was seen in the picture on the news.

"NOBODY THROWS MY MR. MEEPIT!" the girl screamed as she threw another punch. Kim dodged it again, then the Kimmunicator beeped. She ran off so she could talk with Wade in peace. Ron stood there, next to the girl and put on a worried look. "... screw you." She ran off to go find Kim.

"Wade!" Kim screamed. "I need a ride out of here! NOW!" as soon as she finished her sentence, her mom's van pulled up next to her. She got in and continued to talk to Wade.

"Kim, I found the coordinates of their home base. They've all started to march back." Wade stated as he took a sip of his soda pop.

"Cool. Give them to my mom and we'll be there in no time." Kim handed the Kimmunicator to Mrs. Possible and waited as Wade stated the location.

**... well, what else is there to say? R&R! pokes button**

**Meepeh: DID YOU JUST POKE MY MR. MEEPIT!**

**No! I would never - ish tackled by Meepeh **


	2. The Lair

**Wow. This story was finished it about 1 1/2 days. But, like I said, this story is pretty much pointless. Hell, this is the first story I've completed sofar. XD **

"Thanks for the ride, Mom!" Kim gave the usual Thanks-For-the-Ride routine.

"Kim, don't go through this with ME, I gave birth to you!" Mrs. Possible then drove off.  
as soon as Kim, Ron, and Rufus got out of the car, they were immidiately engulfed by Meepits. Kim was able to easily dodge them, but Ron, being the clutz that he is, could barely fend them off at all. It was even harder for Rufus, being smaller and a one-man army against the Meepits.Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him into the lair.

Kim heard a voice behind her. "Kim Possible! we werent expecting you for awhile!" Meepits surrounded Kim and  
Ron. "I see you met my army!"

Ron attempted to climb up the walls to escape the Meepit army. "GET THEM AWAY! EEP!" he screamed.

"What's up with him?" Meepeh asked Kim.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Kim answered.

"Shall we kick eachothers butts now?" Meepeh asked.

"Sure," Kim replied, got in a fighting pose, then tryed to kick Meepeh in her abdomen, but Meepeh dodged the attack. Meepeh quickly held up a fire Meepit, wich attempted to blow fire at Kim, but it thankfully missed her by about two centemeters away from her nose.

"KIM! THEY CAN CRAWL UP WALLS!" Kim turned and looked at Ron and all the Meepits on the walls. She used her grappling hook to attach to the ceiling, swing around and get Ron away from the Meepits. She kept swinging so that there was no way the Meepits could reach the two.

This maneuver Kim was using gave Meepeh enough time to get her Super-Ultra-Pink-Meepity-Meepit-Ray-Gun-of-Ultra-Pink-Meepity-Meepit-Rays-of-Doom.

"Haha! Kim Possible, today is your last! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Meepeh squealed with Evil-Joy.

"Dude, seriously. That's really starting to get creepy." Ron said, still hanging with Kim from the ceiling.

"What? No one uses 'The Laugh' anymore?" Meepeh replied worriedly.

"'The laugh' was SO last year. Now it's, 'The Look'." Kim said, stating all she remembered about villain Pop-culture, still swinging.

"What! NOOO! I'm out of date!" Meepeh said, tugging at her hair.

"Sucks to be a teen, doesn't it?" Kim glared smugly down at Meepeh.

"Now, shall we get back to trying to kill eachother?" Meepeh asked upward to the two.

"Sure, that's fine with me," Ron said, then began screaming as Kim continued to swing around the room and Meepeh kept shooting at Kim in a circular motion.

Kim then swung her body into Meepeh's head, knocking her out of conciousness. Kim aimed the dropped ray-gun at Meepeh and pulled the trigger. But, the group of Meepits pulled Meepeh out of the way. Meepeh suddenly regained conciousness.

"Meepits! Come, we're leaving!" Meepeh used her secret dust grenade so that she and the Meepits could escape. "Till next time, Kim Possible! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude! The laugh is really out of date!"

"SHUT UP!"

**And this is where our short story about a Teen hero, a Teen villain, and about 100,000 Meepits ends. Now, visit Meepeh's 'Meepeh's POV - The Meepits Invade' for Meepehs point of view of our story, a step-by-step guide to finding Meepeh, and a hint to our future stories together.**

**Audios, Amigos!**


End file.
